It is well known that the present day internal combustion engine as used to propel an automobile or other vehicle is a less than ideal prime mover. Gasoline power inherently involves a high degree of air and noise pollution as well as attendant refinery operations and is relatively energy inefficient. Accordingly, various electrically powered and compressed air powered vehicle drive systems have been designed with the objective of minimizing these problems and concurrently meeting other ecological concerns.
One example of an electrically powered vehicle drive system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,947 to Hammerslag et al issued Dec. 16, 1986. In this design, a conventional flywheel constitutes one chargeable energy source which is discharged or slowed down as energy is dissipated during vehicle acceleration and recharged or sped up when the vehicle is decelerating. A battery for energizing an electric motor constitutes another rechargeable energy source which is discharged during vehicle use, but can be recharged or replaced when the vehicle is idle. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,358 to Marshall issued May 25, 1993, a motor vehicle includes an electromagnetic transmission system utilizing an electrical motor adapted to drive the wheels of the vehicle. A conventional flywheel is spun up by a separate electrical motor to provide an auxiliary power source used to boost the acceleration of the vehicle.
An example of a compressed air powered vehicle drive system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 865,496 to Herrington issued Sep. 10, 1907 wherein an electric motor is used to drive the main air compressor connected to the air motor propelling the vehicle. Air cylinders are also utilized to provide an alternative source of compressed air power when the vehicle is travelling downgrade and the electric motor is shut off. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,351 to Minkus issued Sep. 26, 1972, a regenerative air motor includes a pair of air cylinders, one of which serves as a compressor to return air to a compressed air tank during periods when the automobile is not using full motor power. As in the Herrington patent discussed above, the compressor which supplies compressed air to the air tank is driven by a small engine or motor.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that various attempts have been made by the prior art to provide an alternative or adjunct to an internal combustion engine which defines the primary driving force in a vehicle drive system. However, there remains a need in this developing art for an energy efficient system where no chemical action occurs in the vehicle for drive purposes from combustion, batteries or fuel cells. It is further desirable that no high, potentially dangerous electric fields, or components thereof, AC, DC, or magnetic are generated or conducted in the vehicle. It is also highly desirable that such a total system is ecologically adept at utilizing an abundant, natural source of fuel, namely air, which is most compatible with human health and behavior.